Gone With The Wind
by Salley
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and doesn't come back. 100 years later. What happens if Bella has a new life and a new attitude? Not to mention her new family. Bad at summaries B
1. Chapter 1

He left me.

He left me one hundred years and sixty two days ago..

It has left a whole in my chest like you wouldn't believe.

I didn't know how to live without him, but I had guides.

They are my family, my _**everything.**_

If they were gone, I would have been nothing but ashes.

I had thought about taking myself off this spherical world before; but I could never find myself to strike the match.

Not only for _him_ but for my _family._

BPOV

"Hey!" All the kids cheered as they ran down the stairs.

"Hey guys," I smiled, "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles!" They all cried, all but Hop.

Hop was a beautiful girl. She was a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Yet she was the most beautiful girl on planet Earth. I had never seen a more beautiful person, well _one_.

"Did you hunt Hop?" I asked.

She nodded, "Did you?"

"Not yet, I will after you guys leave for school."

I handed each boy a plate with ten waffles each.

I loved how Cooper always grimaced after the first bite, I loved how Johnny always used a whole bottle of syrup, and I loved how Hop always watched them lovingly.

Cooper was Hop's mate. They were perfect for each other in every sense. Cooper's black eyes matched her blue ones. His tallness matches her tallness.

Johnny was Cooper's brother. Johnny oddly reminded me of Emmett. He was the comedian of the family. Not to mention he was the muscles of the family.

Besides the physical features there was one more thing that really was different. Johnny and Cooper are werewolves and Emmett is a vampire.

Cooper and Johnny each gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

Hop skipped up to me, "Bye mom."

"Do not call me mom." It happens all the time but it still annoys me.

"Bye mom!" She said as she gracefully walked to the car.

You'd think that since I'm a vampire, therefore I can't have kids, they'd stop calling me mom.

I shrugged it off and went hunting.


	2. She Wolf

APOV

Forks. Forks High school to be exact.

Right now I'm back at Forks, my whole family is.

It's been one hundred years since that fateful day.

I steered away from the painful thoughts that were sure to come and thought about Jasper.

I wonder if he's having any fun. I know I'm not.

The bell rang and I thankfully went to fourth period.

"Hey!" I greeted Edward, he nodded curtly in return.

Sure, when we're other places he can wallow and ignore us all, but when we're here he can at least give a little response.

He gave me a shove and went to his seat.

"_Jerk," _I thought at him.

He glared at me for the rest of the period.

When I got to my locker I saw Jasper leaning against my locker, looking beautiful as always.

"Hey," I kissed him on the cheek.

I pulled him to the cafeteria when the most horrid scent hit my nose.

"What is that?" I asked as I sat down.

Everybody shrugged but Emmett said, "Maybe a human relieved themselves."

Rosalie smacked him across the back of the head, but smiled. I noticed the corners of Edward's mouth twitching.

I heard the song 'She Wolf' playing from someone's I-pod, I looked around and finally found the source of the song. Three humans were sitting around a table.

I don't know why but I was intrigued. The girl was much more beautiful than Rose and the two boys had black hair with russet skin. The boys were giving her a weird look and she laughed.

"What? It's my new theme song." She smiled.

The boys laughed.

"That's what mom said!" She smiled.

"Of course she did." One of the boys kissed her hair.

"Alice!" Edward hissed two low for the humans too hear.

"What?" I hissed.

"Staring is rude." He hissed.

I sat the rest of lunch trying not to look at the three but failed numerous times. There was something about them…I didn't know what it was, but I planned to find out.

"Alice, don't do anything stupid." Jasper pleaded as he walked off.

"Too late." Emmett murmured as he brushed past me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked to my class.

"Hello Ms. Cullen." The teacher said eyeing me, "Your seat is right there."

He pointed right next to the girl that was saying that 'She Wolf' was her new theme song.

"Hello," I greeted her with a smile that hid my teeth; I didn't want to scare her.

She wrinkled her nose, "Hey."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Hop, what's yours?"

"Alice Cullen. What's your last name?"

She contemplated that for a minute, as if she didn't know, "Swindle."

I didn't get another chance to talk to her but I kept stealing glances at her. She had long dark brown hair, blue eyes, a lean form, and her skin was very tan.

When the class ended I did something drastic, "Would you like to spend the night at my house?"

She nodded, "Sure, but we need to stop by my house and get my stuff, and tell my mom that I will be at your house."

I nodded and left.

The rest of the day I spent in anticipation, when the bell rang I ran to my locker.

I went outside and she was arguing with one of the boys, "It will be okay Coop. We live with one, no danger there. Please, you know how many friends I have and this is a good opportunity. I love you like a fat kid loves cake, please?"

He sighed nodded and gave her a kiss I had seen Emmett give Rose, filled with passion.

I walked up and cleared my throat.

They pulled apart and Hop blushed, "You ready?"

I nodded, "Where is your house?"

"I'll show you the way. It's very confusing." She seemed as if she knew something.

We walked to the car when something hit me, "You don't mind if Jasper and Emmett ride with us?"

She shook her head.

When we got in the horrid smell hit me again, and I realized it wasn't her, it was the boy she was with earlier.

Emmett climbed in and he inhaled. He let out a booming laugh, she giggled, still seeming to know something.

Then Jasper got in the car and his eyes widened when he saw her, "You sure?" He mouthed.

I nodded and after a few minutes we arrived at her house, it was the Swans old house.

"No way." Emmett muttered under his breath.

Hop rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car.

"Mom I have a visitor." Hop yelled.

"Coming!" I heard a beautiful, yet familiar, voice yelled back.

Soon the woman walked down the stairs and dropped all her cleaning supplies.

I looked up to see Bella, a full vampire.


	3. Bella?

"Bella?" I squeaked.

She nodded, and I could see the reluctance in her eyes.

I heard the door boom open and I didn't have to turn my head to know it was Jasper and Emmett.

Bella gave Hop a quick look, then Hop turned furious.

Hop was suddenly in front of Bella, in a ready to fight stance, which made Jasper and Emmett both tense.

I heard a car come in the driveway and soon footsteps to the door, and then they came in the house.

"Hey…" Cooper started but was cut off when he noticed the atmosphere of the room.

Cooper curved his body around Hop's as if she needed a protective shell; Johnny did the same to Bella.

"Look, you need to leave." Johnny growled at us.

"Why?" I blurted without thinking.

"We need to have a serious talk with our mom that's why." Cooper snarled.

We nodded but didn't make a move to leave.

"Leave. Now." Hop hissed, Emmett left, I didn't know why, but he left. Jasper picked me up and ran to the house, avoiding the car.

When we got to the house I blocked my thoughts, but Edward was still on the porch with a half hopeful half heartbroken expression.

"Is it true? She's still here?" Edward whispered not looking at us, his head hung in his hands.

"Yes." Jasper whispered.

"Why?" He asked no one in particular.

"She's a vampire, Edward." I whispered staring at the designs of bark in a tree.

"I know." He didn't lift his head from his hands.

What could I do for him? It's not like we can go back, they kicked us out of their house.

One thought did strike me as odd. Why did those three take protective stances in front of Bella? They're nothing but mere humans.

I didn't want to think about it but…I was wondering how the conversation at their house was going…

Johnny'sPOV

"Are you sure that's them, mom?" Cooper asked again.

She nodded, I couldn't help but imagining the pain she was going through.

"Do you want us to go get him?" Hop asked.

She shook her head, biting a lip.

"That only leaves us one choice then…"

*******************

**Reviews make me happy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Short chapter. Next one is longer. I promise.**

**Peace out girl scout**


	4. Eight Days?

Johnny'sPOV

"Back at Gilligan's island." Hop sighed flopping onto the couch.

I laughed, this is our little island that mom bought us. We came here to get away.

"It really is; we don't even have a way off the island this time." Mom murmured.

She had been shaken by the arrival of _his_ family. She didn't think _he_ was with them but we never knew for sure.

"Hey, Coop?" Hop said giving Cooper the suggestively raised eyebrow.

His eyes brightened, "We'll be gone for…a while."

He scooped her up and they were gone.

"Her innocence is long gone." Mom laughed.

"Of course, nobody believes us though." I smiled turning on the TV.

"I'm glad we got electricity. We're going to be here for a long time." I murmured, not really paying attention to the TV but more to mom.

She nodded but didn't notice me staring at her. She started putting the life time supply of chips in the cabinets.

I started to wonder what she was like when she was human.

Was she funny? She is now. Was she graceful? I laughed trying to imagine mom tripping over a pile of books.

I fell asleep imagining different ways to kill that bastard…

**____Later____**

"They've been gone for eight days; couldn't you possibly be bored by now?" I murmured.

Mom shrugged and continued to read 'Wuthering Heights'.

"I'm going to find them." I told mom, she nodded.

I wondered around the beach not really finding much but sand, rocks, and coconuts.

I heard giggling off in a crowd of trees, "Cooper! Stop it!"

"Hey guys!" I yelled in their direction.

Soon Hop burst from the tree line with Cooper following her.

He grabbed her waist and murmured into her neck, "Gotcha."

She giggled, "Hey Johnny, how's mom holding up?"

"You would know if you were there for the past eight days." I smirked.

"Holy shit, eight days?" Cooper gaped.

I nodded, "Yeah she's reading Wuth-"

I was cut off by Hop's squealing, "Are those dolphins?"

She pointed to the five forms off in the distance.

"I think so." I shrugged.

"Can we see them?" She looked up at Cooper with the look in her eyes that made him melt.

"Sure." He said with his knees shaking slightly.

"God, Hop, your sixteen you would think you were a little more grown up." I chuckled.

"I'm technically sixty, so there." She slapped my arm.

Soon the dolphins were within seeing distance.

I heard one of them groan, and we all laughed, being teenagers we have sick minds.

"I think those are the dolphins we fed yesterday." Cooper said.

Soon they were closer, and they weren't dolphins.

"Those aren't dolphins! They're people!" Hop screeched.

Sure enough, five people stood up.

"The Cullens!" Cooper fumed taking his protective stance in front of Hop.

"I'm going to tell mom." I said calmly running away.

It didn't take very long for me to get to the hut.

"They're here." I breathed.

Mom looked up with a scared expression.

"We need to go see them, at least resolve this." I managed to keep my voice leveled.

She nodded, took my hand, and ran.

We soon got to where they were.

"Can we leave now?" The big one whined.

"No." The blonde one hissed.

"Which one is Edward?" Cooper asked mom.

She pointed to the one with bronze hair.

"Mom, will they attack us?" Hop asked shakily from behind Cooper.

Edward gasped but didn't make a move to come near us.

"I don't know honey." She answered, and then turned to them, "Will you?"

"Of course not, Bells." The big one answered.

Mom nodded, "Why are you here?"

"To apologize." Edward murmured, "For everything."

Mom nodded.

"That day I had to tell you I didn't love you, it was a lie. Everything was a lie. Do you think I could leave you? Did you honestly believe my lie? I was heartbroken that one word could break all the faith you ever had in me. I only left to protect you from what I am. It was a failed attempt and I'm sorry." He never came over a whisper but I think I believe him.

"Thank you, Edward." Mom murmured.

She looked in Hop's, Cooper's, and my eyes for a long moment then released my hand and stepped toward him.

"I forgive you Edward, but" Mom took a deep, unnecessary, breath, "I can't be with you. Not yet."

"I know, I'm a monster." Edward muttered.

"You're all welcome to stay here. You can take Hop and Cooper's cabin." She ignored his last statement.

They both shook their heads.

"Why not?" Mom asked.

Hop dug her face in Cooper's neck and he murmured, "Because it's no longer standing."

I laughed with Mom, "Since when?"

"Last night." They both murmured.

I laughed again but was joined by the big one who elbowed the blonde one.

"Well we'll build our own cabin." The huge one shrugged.

"I don't know Emmett…" She eyed the big one nervously.

"Please, we'll only be here for a while." He left with the blonde one and the blonde boy.

"I'm going to go finish my book." Mom headed back to our hut.

"Stay away from us." Cooper glared and picked Hop up and ran.

I shuddered and headed back to the cabin, avoiding mom.

I flicked the TV on, and watched the news. To say at the least, it was boring.

I heard a knock then a male voice ask. "Can I come in?"

Mom sighed, "Sure."

"You want to talk?" he asked mom.

She nodded and they ran off.

My only thought was: _Where has my life gone?_

* * *

_**Wow there are a lot of readers.  
But only like five have reviewed :(**_

_**I love reviews. :D**_


	5. AN: Break

**Hey guys!**

**Long time-I know. Sorry, life is hectic. **

**I am taking a break. Life is not only hectic, it's a bitch, so I'm taking a break. I don't know when I'm going to continue writing-or if I am. I love writing, but once again-life happens. I don't know when I will be off this 'break.' I assure you, I will tell you when that happens. I'm not telling you why I'm taking this break. I don't feel comfortable doing so. Most likely, I will be off in a couple months, long time I know.**

**Even though I'm on a break, I will be thinking about my stories a lot. So I have a couple of questions for all of you. You even have to answer in survey, cause if you don't review telling me what to do, I may not write another chapter. *evil laugh***

**So, should Bella just forgive Edward or should they fight it out? (personally….I prefer fighting)**

**Should the Cullens and the Swindles form an alliance to try to get them back together or should they fight too?**

**Should they stay on the island until Carlisle and Esme eventually find them or should they make a boat and sail off?**

**Thanks for supporting my story.**

**ANSWER THE DANG SURVEY PLEASE!! (Considering one person out of all of you **_**actually reviews)**_

**Thanks for understanding!**

**-Salley**


	6. Movie Review

**Okay, I know, stupid 'break' that I am taking. **

**While I'm on this 'break' I decided I still wanted to write something. So I will be doing movie reviews. Not from like critics, but my take on the movie.**

**So, I will start now.**

**Avatar: Ok, awesome graphics. If you haven't seen the movie, go see it. Just for the graphics. They were phenomenal. There were indeed some flaws. Like, what the hell? Who has **_**worms**_** in their hair? Supposedly for 'bonding' but still, it's gross and wrong. Now, what is up with the story line? It has major damage done to it, they lost me. I had to go see it twice before I actually got the story line. In the beginning, I got motion sick. I know, weird, but they move around so much, it makes me motion sick. Not to mention it was just not a good movie. Grace dies? NOT COOL MAN NOT COOL. Then, my favorite part, the lady (the one who is supposed to be then next physic) keeps calling him 'scowl' or something to that affect. So all my friends call each other scowl when we do something stupid. (which is often) **

**Sherlock Holmes: I just got home from this movie. They lost me. That's it. I didn't get a lot of parts, and it was stupid. I guess, if actually get the movie, it was a good movie. So one problem I have with this, Sherlock knows all these things by just looking at a person. He can tell their date of birth, their history, everything. Then, he can inhale, and tell exactly what kind of chemicals are in the room and who has been there. Highlights: the part where his ex hand cuffs him to the bed, undresses him, puts the key on his you-know-what, and puts a pillow on it. Then, when the maid comes in he says something like, "Under this pillow is they key to my release." I laughed, and laughed. Then I love the way they pronounce doctor. It sounds like docter. I also like the slow motion scenes when he is planning his attack. **

**So now your turn to give me your reviews. **

**Who has seen The Lovely Bones? Was it good? Is it scary? What's your favorite part?**

**How about The Blind Side? I heard it's an awesome movie. Who has seen it? Was it awesome, like everybody said, or was it horrible? What is your favorite part?**

**I would love to hear about any other movies you have seen, I am a movie junkie. **

**Thanks so much! Review!**


	7. Teaming Up

**WOWSERS(: long time right? Ahhh life is ok again! But idk if I can right as often as I used to!): but somebody recently subscribed to my story…. Cough cough (Andrea-2011) and it inspired me to right! Be proud! :D well, read now my friends(:**

BPOV

I sat down on the familiar moss of Gilligan's island. I smiled. Hop and her funny antics.

Edward sighed, I could almost guess why. He was frustrated that he couldn't read my mind. He would be interested in my new talent. If I ever told him.

"I'm so sorry for everything." Edward sighed again.

"Nothing to be sorry for." I said. He didn't seem to believe me; I used to be a horrible liar.

"There's everything Bella!" he screamed, "I left you! You were miserable! You're a vampire for God's sake! How can there be NOTHING to be sorry for when I caused everything wrong with your life?"

"I'm happy Edward. I have a wonderful family. I have kids! I have everything I have ever wanted. Including immortality. See? Nothing is wrong here."

He stared at me as if I was a retard. Which I'm sure he was thinking at the moment.

"Bella," he said painfully. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I love everything. You have nothing to be sorry for."

I not only said that for myself, but for him. He was beating himself up on the inside. I'm sure he has quite a bit.

"I'm going to do anything and everything to make up for it." He vowed.

I sighed; he didn't have to do anything for me. It would be better for me if he just left now. I have decided that long ago, but wasn't sure if it was what I was going to go through with it.

"Do you smell that?" Edward said, sniffing the air.

It was Mac and Cheese. Burnt Mac and Cheese. Hop was trying to cook. Shit.

I ran to the hut, with Edward on my heels. Of course, Hop was trying to cook for the wolves. And failed; again.

"I'm sorry!" she said as soon as I ran inside.

"It's ok. Honey, I have to teach you how to cook." I laughed.

"I can cook a regular pan of food but I can't cook six! Freakin' werewolves! Cant seem to eat a normal helping!" Hop muttered as she walked away.

"I'll cheer her up," Cooper smiled.

"Don't take eight days this time!" Johnny grimaced.

"Shut up!" I heard them both scream back at him.

I laughed and continued the Mac and Cheese.

I took one glance at Edward, who was stiff as nails.

"Um, you okay Edward?" I asked confused.

"Werewolves?" He growled.

"Yes. What's wrong?" I asked, more confused.

"You have been hanging around WEREWOLVES?"

"What the hell Edward? Your not my mother! Back off!" I screamed, frustrated.

"And get out of our house!" Johnny spat.

Edward took off.

Emmett'sPOV

I heard giggling and other odd noises in the bushes. It was the girl and one of the guys we saw hanging around with Bella earlier.

I growled at them, not meaning it, and got two angry growls back.

They jumped out of the bushes with angry faces.

"Kidding!" I said before I was eaten.

They both relaxed, but not completely.

"Soooo?" I said conversationally, "What are we gonna do about the whole Eddie and Bells situation?"

"Hope you and your family get the hell out of here!" The girl said.

"Wow that's harsh. I meant maybe we should team up. You know, help out. Maybe learn each others names. I'm Emmett."

"I'm Hop. That's Cooper, talk." The girl said.

"So here was my plan….."


	8. Duct Tape, Is The Answer!

**Ooooo chapter!(: ahh are you as excited as I am? Probly not(: reviews are FLIPPING AMAZING!(; *hint hint* **

**I was home alone tonight, what a perfect time to write another chapter, right? Ahh the smell of victory!(: aha**

**Sorry, short chapter. But daddy is home! **

**Cliffhanger(:**

_EmmettsPOV_

"And it will work!" I smiled, telling Johnny the rest of the plan.

"Maybe. But how the HELL are we going to get mom out of the hut?" Johnny asked, developing a crease in his forehead.

"Uhhh ok can I ask a really awkward question?" I murmured.

I didn't want to be intrusive. But I valued Edward's sanity.

"Sure." They all answered, clearly confused.

"Is Bella… really your _mom?_" I didn't look at them when I asked; too embarrassed to look up.

To my utter surprise, they laughed, "No. But I have been told we look alike."

"Right, and Johnny looks like a vampire." Cooper laughed, kissing Hop on top of the head.

"Lets get Emmett's plan over with before Mom and Edward go into a depression, shall we?" Hop muttered taking off.

"See you at our house soon, right?" Johnny asked me.

"Yeah. Soon as I can tear everybody away from each other." I shuddered, imagining what it would take to get Jasper and Alice off each other.

Johnny nodded and took off after Hop.

Cooper hesitated. He smiled and extended his fist. I bumped it with my fist, which was twice the size of his.

I took off wondering what I was thinking when I came up with that stupid plan. They know Edward's talent; and how it works.

But can they control their thoughts?

These thoughts haunted me, until I knew I was within Edward's hearing range.

Dude guess what? They aren't her real kids!

I heard his distant growl, and Alice mutter, "Emmett's home."

So much for my brilliant plan of ripping them off each other. Edward's mouth twitched up in a little smile.

I'm sure Jasper was all but nailed to the floor with the shock that was radiating from my every pore.

Edward smiled.

For the first time.

In one hundred years.

"We are going to Cooper's house!" I smiled before my shock gave me away.

"What?" Edward demanded, voice hard as a whip.

"I was invited by them, so we are all going!" I laughed, delighted Alice was nodding her head in agreement.

"Have fun." Edward said unenthusiastically.

"Oh no you don't!" I sprang.

Before I knew it I was on the floor, with Edward's hand on my neck.

"Dude, that was fucking _fast!_" I said, a little bit amazed, but mostly annoyed.

I blocked my thoughts, thinking of how fast he did that, and then took his hand and locked his hands in my grasp.

"We can do this the easy way, or this way. Pick your poison." I smiled, walking out the door.

He growled in response, but knew he was going, no matter what he did.

I laughed in pure victory.

Edward growled, again. But knew he was outnumbered, and that he couldn't break my grasp.

"_You know,"_ I said conversationally, in my head, "_She may want you back. She could waltz into your arms the second we walk through that door."_

"Emmett, if she did that, I would only guess out of pity, pity for me. So no, I do not think she will take me back," Edward growled, but I could hear the hopeful twinge in his voice.

I could see the hut now, and hear the talking going on inside it.

"They're here!" Hop cheered.

I really liked her, she was a funny person.

I heard someone groan, probably Johnny; still acting like he hated us.

Rosalie sighed, knowing she was about to face Bella again.

"Hello!" I crowed, walking in with Edward squirming in my grasp.

"Let me go Emmett!" he hissed.

I dropped him on his ass. He sent a warning glare at me. I laughed again.

"Can we play a game?" I asked, more like whined.

"Sure! I have one!" Hop jumped up, "You have one word, and you have to come up with a sentence. If everyone can do it, you go again, with the same word. The first person without a sentence is out."

"Yes! Sounds fun! What's the word, Edward?" I asked, smiling at him with my most pleasant smile.

"Ripped, I start." Edward said, slightly amused. "I wish I could have _ripped_ Emmett limb from limb while I had the chance.

"I bought these jeans pre-_ripped!"_ Hop sang, laughing.

"My abs are _ripped!_" Cooper said.

The game went on like that, until it was only Hop and I left.

The word was duct tape.

"I wish I could _duct tape _Emmett's mouth shut!" Hop smiled, quite smugly, at me.

"I wish I could _duct tape_ Hop to a tree!" I smiled at her.

"_Duct tape_ is what Emmett eats for breakfast!"

"Watch it, or I will shove a roll of _duct tape_, into your mouth!"

"I'd like to see you try, _Duct Tape Man!"_

"Shut up, Ms. _I Fart On Duct Tape!_"

"You know what, Emmett? I am going to _duct tape_, all your most valuable possessions and burn them!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Oops. I'm out. She won. Shit!

I am so ashamed of myself.

Now, time for the _real _part of our ploy….


End file.
